This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During implantation of an implant, it is often desirable to center the implant at an implantation site. For example, it is often desirable to center a hip stem in an intramedullary canal of a femur prior to fixation, such as with bone cement. While current centering devices and methods are suitable, they are subject to improvement.